


[Podfic] Audacity

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Backstory, Completed Podfic Length: Unknown - Work in Progress, D/s, Dominance, Individual Chapters are between 20-40 minutes, M/M, Masochism, Origin Story, Part 1 Length is 5.5 Hours, Part 2 Length is 8.5 Hours, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 21+ Hours, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Sadism, Slash, Submission, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, podficced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that Levi had climbed that wall.</p><p>---</p><p>The WIP Podfic of Shoi's "Audacity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Audacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949340) by [Shoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi). 



> I am super excited to be doing a longer fic! And I adoreadoreadore this fic so much and I am so excited to be recording it. I hope I do the fic justice and people enjoy my performance.
> 
> Music used: "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by: Yehoram Tehar Lev, Performed by The WonderWoods Quintet. I'll post the lyrics and their English translations below because there was a reason I picked it, besides it being in Hebrew. "At Cheruti" translates to "You are My Freedom"
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts
> 
> EDIT: Part 1 has been rerecorded, and all the chapter links have been changed accordingly as well as new full chapter 1 files have been uploaded~
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Chapter 1 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 1**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wp89wmba9he6tss/Audacity+-+Chapter+01.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wp89wmba9he6tss/Audacity+-+Chapter+01.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Q9aLrKY8ce/Audacity_-_Chapter_01.html)

(Heh Ch. 1 Bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mbqdkf44j55rvee/Audacity+-+01+-+bloopers+-++mp3.mp3) or [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/VhIM-dWa/Audacity_-_01_-_bloopers_-__mp.html))

_Length - 00:24:08_

**"AUDACITY" PODFICCED SO FAR:**

Combined Length So Far: 14 Hours

 

**PART 1 - COMPLETE (Ch. 1-13)  
**

Part 1 All Separate Chapter Files (1-13) - [ZIP File Download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/PsToQBEYce/Audacity_-_Part_1_-_Chapter_Fi.html), [Alternate ZIP File Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v5j15lqh7187s6d/Audacity+-+Part+1+-+Chapter+Files+%281-13%29.zip)

Part 1 Single File MP3 - [ZIP File Download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/G86PEmv_ba/Audacity_-_Part_1__Ch_1-13___M.html), [Alternate ZIP File Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t3832rohpm5b8r8/Audacity+-+Part+1+%28Ch+1-13%29+%28MP3%29.zip)

Part 1 Single File MB4 (Audiobook File) - [ZIP File Download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/sRwAHvbqce/Audacity_-_Part_1__Ch_1_-_13__.html), [Alternate ZIP File Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1xzvq3hqifjd1ww/Audacity+-+Part+1+%28Ch.+1+-+13%29.zip)

_Length - 05:12:49_

 

**CH. 14 - Intermission 1**

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dipk33csskf09ry/Audacity+-+14+-+Intermission.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/fa6nq3nZba/Audacity_-_14_-_Intermission.html)

_Length - 00:04:48_

** PART 2 - COMPLETE (Ch. 15-32) **

Part 2 All Separate Chapter Files (15-32) - [ZIP File Download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/gqxjS3oZba/Audacity_-_Part_2__Individual_.html), [Alternate ZIP File Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wj535a7530k8m3r/Audacity+-+Part+2+%28Individual+Chapter+Files%29.zip)

Part 2 Single File MP3 - [ZIP File Download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/i5XaNT8rce/Audacity_-_Part_2__Single_mp3_.html), [Alternate ZIP File Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/33gen3av6vjz4r8/Audacity+-+Part+2+%28Single+mp3+File%29.zip)

Part 2 MB4 (Audiobook File) - [ZIP File Download](http://www.4shared.com/zip/9AjblX8kce/Audacity_-_Part_2_mb4_files.html), [Alternate ZIP File Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hku1b8oj1ce681d/Audacity+-+Part+2+mb4+files.zip)

__Length - 08:30:59  
_ _

 

**CH. 33 - Intermission 33  
**

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xqouv9vavsepo57/Audacity+-+Chapter+33+-+Intermission+2.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/t-8E8nHxba/Audacity_-_Chapter_33_-_Interm.html)

_Length - 00:13:02_

 

**PART 3**

_Coming Soon_

 

**AT CHERUTI**

Lyrics & Lyric Translation

Video of the WonderWoods Quintet's performance can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94VDgF63ifA&feature=player_embedded)

 

 

 

  
At cheruti shamarti li otach kemo kochav basa'ar  
At cheruti azart li la'amod bechol ke'ev vatza'ar  
Velitzod bedarchey gorali ad tavo gam alai hashalechet  
Velirkom chalomot al karney halvana velalechet lalechet

At cheruti lema'an retzonech et shvuati hefarti  
At cheruti lishmor briti itach et chultzati macharti  
Savalti harbei veka'avti bli dai bema'an emun ki titeni  
Natashti artzi vetovey yedidai veshelach rak hineni

  
At cheruti horet li levater al tafnukim venoam  
At cheruti limadt et libi gam bivdidut lismoach  
At shelimadt oti lechyech lemare harpatka shechalfa la  
Lelakek et ptza'ai bamistor velakum velalechet halah

At cheruti belayla kar echad hefarti et britenu  
Kach levadi arakti mehashvil alav pasanu shenenu  
Bagadeti bach cheruti hatova el hakele pasati betza'ar  
El hakele hacham asher shmo ahava ne'esafti kmo na'ar  
Vesoheret yafa bitnua rechava na'ala et hasha'ar

| 

  
You are my freedom I preserved you in me like a star in the storm  
You are my freedom you helped me to stand every sorrow every pain  
To walk in the paths of my destiny until I will be like a tree in the fall  
And to dream under the moon beams and to keep on walking

You are my freedom I broke my promise to you for you  
You are my freedom I sold my shirt to keep my pact with you  
I have suffered and hurt a lot for you to trust me  
I left my country and the best of my friends and I am only yours

  
You are my freedom you told me to give up the good life  
You are my freedom you taught my heart to be happy when I was lonely  
You taught me to smile in front of an opportunity that passed by  
To lick my wounds in hiding and to get up and keep on going

  
You are my freedom - on one cold night I broke my promise to you  
And alone I deserted the path we both walked together  
I have betrayed you my good freedom and walked to prison with sadness  
To the warm jail that is called love I was taken like a boy  
And a beautiful warder with her hand widely locked the gate  
  
---|---  
  
Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1855360)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to live, because you're magnificent,” Erwin murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep this is so much fun to record. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented or given kudos or messaged me on tumblr so far. I really, really appreciate it :) I'm glad everyone's liking it so far :)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts  
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 2 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 2**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/opkv2oj3h85f1kf/Audacity+-+Chapter+02.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/opkv2oj3h85f1kf/Audacity+-+Chapter+02.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/P15RBH3oba/Audacity_-_Chapter_02.html)

(Heh Ch. 2 Bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e32f34k3a3jfvrr/Audacity+-+02+-+bloopers.mp3) or [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ir1WYC_n/Audacity_-_02_-_bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:23:08_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1858663)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He, too, was the hunter, and no friend to wounded and desperate beasts, no matter their beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am loving podficcing this! Thanks again to Shoi for letting me record it and for making it great material to work with! Thanks to everyone who listen, enjoys, kudos, and comments :)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 3 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 3**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sdn1nlau44wf3y7/Audacity+-+Chapter+03.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sdn1nlau44wf3y7/Audacity+-+Chapter+03.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/mqBcZj9uce/Audacity_-_Chapter_03.html)

(Chapter 3 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/077c5yb438aock7/Audacity+-+03+-+bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/JAg7Hitj/Audacity_-_03_-_bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:19:18_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1862211)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone's a Titan to me.” Levi craned his neck against Erwin's grip on him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He was smiling, strange and wicked. “Especially you, fuckhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 4! Thanks so much for everyone who has listened so far! Hope you're enjoying it :)  
> No bloopers for this chapter because I was in the zone and only messed up a few times and none of them were really that funny. Sorry. Ch 5 will have plenty though ha. It's being a difficult chapter to record :)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 4 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 4**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/99av799tjicikc5/Audacity+-+Chapter+04.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/99av799tjicikc5/Audacity+-+Chapter+04.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/I8CYqkjCce/Audacity_-_Chapter_04.html)

_Length - 00:19:12_

 

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1865658)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't just put something in place to protect you and then assume it's going to work forever. Shit happens. Things fail. Things break. Nothing is safe. Nowhere is safe. There is no safety net.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power's back on! Merry Christmas to me! Finally uploading the chapter I finished earlier this week but didn't have internet to upload :)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 5 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 5**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d15w2i0k9zi6j4p/Audacity+-+Chapter+05.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d15w2i0k9zi6j4p/Audacity+-+Chapter+05.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/EsKOCRfVba/Audacity_-_Chapter_05.html)

(Chapter 5 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/416rjvnqv2w8wuz/Audacity+-+05+-bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/z7poABo3/Audacity_-_05_-bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:23:20_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1868730)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had the impression that Levi could fearlessly face any of the world's horrors, so long as he knew someone was standing behind him. That someone was guiding him. With that sort of armor, nothing would stop him. But without it, he wouldn't have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for stickin' with me! I hope you're enjoying. Got a new editing program so hopefully the quality will increase from here on out! :)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts  
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 6 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 6**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lhqvf18bsbva44v/Audacity+-+Chapter+06.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lhqvf18bsbva44v/Audacity+-+Chapter+06.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/W2xJlXZkba/Audacity_-_Chapter_06.html)

(Ch6 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e9dem7f3eoim88d/Audacity+-+06+-bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/eqou_6FW/Audacity_-_06_-bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:31:29_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1886613)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could kill you any time I liked,” Levi said, terribly conversational. There was an almost fond softness in his eyes that made it worse. “While you slept. Anytime you turned your back. Right now, before you could even blink. Haven't I proven that to you a few dozen times?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yiss its gettin hot in here~
> 
> Continuing reminders:  
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts  
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 7 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 7**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yy5bt1e0jzyso5j/Audacity+-+Chapter+07.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yy5bt1e0jzyso5j/Audacity+-+Chapter+07.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ua3WqlhSba/Audacity_-_Chapter_07.html)

(Ch 7 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2lyrykhbykwor58/Audacity+-+07+-bloopers.wav) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/music/teTb1xL9/Audacity_-_07_-bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:32:42_

 

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1901315)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She can't have my teeth,” Levi said, shifting his weight a little like a cat trying to decide whether or not to leap away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaaaannnnnnjjjjjiiiiii  
> That is all
> 
> Continuing reminders:  
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts  
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 8 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 8**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u3mw0037mqcsq22/Audacity+-+Chapter+08.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u3mw0037mqcsq22/Audacity+-+Chapter+08.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/CvKL-0Qhce/Audacity_-_Chapter_08.html)

(Chapter 8 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/66l51oounq5ur8m/Audacity+-+08+-bloopers.wav) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/music/23qVCXgxba/Audacity_-_08_-bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:27:01_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1904325)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am left to my own devices, Erwin thought. And tomorrow, you may die. We both may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -screeching- I love podficcing this so much. Thank you, Shoi, for this beautiful piece and letting me record it ahhhhh
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts  
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 9 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 9**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/welwe0vowhic1rw/Audacity+-+Chapter+09.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/welwe0vowhic1rw/Audacity+-+Chapter+09.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/CvKL-0Qhce/Audacity_-_Chapter_08.html)

(Chapter 9 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mbdb5kjv5d0ogy1/Audacity+-+09+-bloopers.wav) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/music/q0JXxgLLce/Audacity_-_09_-bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:25:42_

 

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../../949340/chapters/1913624)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did well. I'm proud of you. You did well. You were brave. You were brave where it counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -crying forever because of this chapter and how beautiful it is-
> 
> Continuing reminders:  
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.  
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts  
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 10 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 10**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hn0lxkg015o86tc/Audacity+-+Chapter+10.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hn0lxkg015o86tc/Audacity+-+Chapter+10.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/5-H4CV6Uce/Audacity_-_Chapter_10.html)

(Chapter 10 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aylistoznherqif/Audacity+-+10+-bloopers.wav) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/music/jr0vuAKKce/Audacity_-_10_-bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:25:37_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/1918776)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it comes down to my life or yours, what's more valuable to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gettin' real now. Buckle your seatbelts kiddos.  
> Continuing reminders:  
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts  
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 11 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

  


 

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 11**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ff7engx2n42yzdt/Audacity+-+Chapter+11.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ff7engx2n42yzdt/Audacity+-+Chapter+11.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/nyDXYYyKce/Audacity_-_Chapter_11.html)

(Chapter 11 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/66441vqoqyc75ck/Audacity+-+11+-bloopers.wav) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/music/WmrGiHurce/Audacity_-_11_-bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:26:37_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/1935293)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good,” Erwin murmured, so softly that only Levi would hear, and Levi opened his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -screaming-
> 
> Continuing reminders:  
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts  
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 12 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 12**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gu7wd25wfxpajsk/Audacity+-+Chapter+12.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gu7wd25wfxpajsk/Audacity+-+Chapter+12.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/VkmiA3CUba/Audacity_-_Chapter_12.html)

(Chapter 12 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/decdj7d1zb7e7lb/Audacity+-+12+-bloopers.wav) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/music/djdfmgAIce/Audacity_-_12_-bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:31:08_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/1944169)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the delay - I got really, really sick last night and today like I was so delirious I couldn't wake up until a few hours ago, but here you are.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> Music is "At Cheruti" written by George Mustaki, Hebrew Lyrics by Yehoram Tehar Lev. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 1.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written by the author) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion. Be sure not to miss the two intermission chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 33) between parts
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 13 has been re-recorded and the new version is now the one linked :)

 

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 13**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bxc772dez93ysl4/Audacity+-+Chapter+13.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bxc772dez93ysl4/Audacity+-+Chapter+13.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/SNoz_hH3ba/Audacity_-_Chapter_13.html)

Sorry no bloopers :(

_Length - 00:37:53_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/1950181)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	14. Chapter 14 - Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stoooop -electronic music-  
> Let us continue onwards heyoooooo
> 
> Continuing reminders:  
> Part 1 is complete and is available in its entirety as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file. Part 2 will come in chapter increments as Part 1 did until it has all been recorded and then it will get the same treatment :)
> 
> The music is not the new music for Part 2 - it is unique to the intermission chapter.  
> It is called "Holech Li Mayuash" by Moshe Perez. The title translates to "Go on Hopeless." I will post the full lyrics and their translations in the chapter body below :)
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 14 - INTERMISSION**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dipk33csskf09ry/Audacity+-+14+-+Intermission.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dipk33csskf09ry/Audacity+-+14+-+Intermission.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/fa6nq3nZba/Audacity_-_14_-_Intermission.html)

AudioFic Archive Entry (Download as ZIP): [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audacity-wip)

_Length - 00:04:48_

 

HOLECH LI MEYUASH - By: Moshe Perez

Lyrics & Lyric Translation

Youtube video of the song can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-Mu9Ty8Gl4&feature=player_embedded)

(Again, this is not the new song for Part 2 - This is specific to the Intermission chapter)

האם את יודעת  
האם את יודעת  
מה קרה לי שהלכת לי  
כושפתי אלייך ראיתי פנייך ופני נפלו לאדמה  
האושר עזב הלכת מחיי  
ואני כמו ילד מבקש לאימא מבקש רק אותך  
חזרי אל חיי ותתני לי רק עוד הזדמנות אחת

ואיתך אני הולך לי מיואש  
ואני לא מבין איך פתאום הכל עלי קרס  
ואני כמו תינוק אליך רץ תחכי  
אל תשכחי אותי אף פעם זה אני

הלילה כואב לי מלא מחשבות ובלבולים  
לאן הלכת לי  
למה ככה הגורל לוקח איתו את המזל

שעליו חלמתי כל כך

| 

Do you know  
Do you know  
What happened to me when you left  
I've been bewitched to you and I've been let down hard  
Happiness is gone, you left my life  
And I'm like a child asking for mom, asking you only  
Come back to me and give me just one more chance

 With you I go on hopeless  
And I don't understand how suddenly everything collapsed  
And I'm like a baby running to you, wait  
don't forget me ever, it's me

The night hurts, I'm full of thoughts and confusion

Where did you go  
Why fate takes luck with it  
The luck I was dreaming for so much...

   
  
---|---  
  
Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/1950194)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	15. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are wrong. You are foolish. You are fooling yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So happy to be starting back up with Part 2~  
> I would have started last week, but I had a pretty bad sinus infection so I was really nasally sounding and out of recording comission for a while, but now we're back! Yay!
> 
> The new music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. The title translates to "Spitting Fire." I will put the full lyrics and English translation in the chapter body below. As much as I loved "At Cheruti" it was time for a change to match the change in the fic. I love this song a lot and really feel like it fits the new direction the story takes here. 
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 15**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9asg7tc3j8sv3g1/Audacity+-+Chapter+15.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9asg7tc3j8sv3g1/Audacity+-+Chapter+15.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/raynCrmvba/Audacity_-_Chapter_15.html)

(Chapter 15 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f34d9fiyiyr4jq1/Audacity+-+15+-+bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/JpX7M7N3ba/Audacity_-_15_-_bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:26:50_

 

YOREKET ESH - by: Sagiv Cohen

Lyrics & Lyric Translations

Video on Sagiv's official Youtube Channel can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bJ5MzLAxss)

 

Yoreket esh, ma'ala ashan  
Mechavenet egrof el hasheket  
Kchi neshima, kchi et hazman  
Milchama kmo shelach meshateket  
Ba ad ela'ich al ktzot etzba'ot  
Ma'ale et gufi kekorban  
Erom lefana'ich, rachutz misodot  
Zove'ach lelev me'uban  
  
Yoda'at hakol ze katuv ba'enayim  
Esh'av me'atzmi ma'alot bishvilech  
Ve'at beshelach shuv poreset knafayim  
Mibli lehabit le'achor uventayim  
Ani po names mitkanes veholech  
Habiti elay lerega katan  
Tegali bi ulay  
Et kol ma she'at mechapeset  
  
Omeret tavo mechaka she'elech  
Kol rega nisgav me'ar'eret  
Sofer betochi neshimot achronot  
Ve'at me'ashma mitna'eret  
Veshuv leraglayich afar ve'avak  
Nasu kmo klavlav lageveret  
Machur lake'ev miretzoni lo nechnak  
Ve'ein milvadech acheret | You are spitting fire, smoking  
Aiming a fist at the silence  
Take a deep breath, take your time  
A struggle such as yours is maiming  
I approach you on tiptoes  
Offering my body as on an altar  
Bare naked in front of you, washed of secrets  
Sacrificing to a stoned heart.  
  
You know it all, it is written in the eyes  
I will strive to find in me better qualities for your sake  
And you are still insisting on spreading your wings  
Without looking back and in the meantime  
I am here melting withdrawing inwards  
Look at me for a tiny moment  
You may find in me  
All that you are looking for  
  
Asking me to come and then waiting for me to leave  
Each amazing moment you doubt  
I count in me last breaths  
And you shake your guilt off  
And again (I am) like ash and dust to your feet  
Looking up like a puppy to his mistress  
Addicted to the pain willingly and not choking  
There is no-one but you  
---|---  
  
 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/1968191)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	16. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you need a blade like that for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was especially fun to read (I think its cause it has both Hanji and Levi in it and I adore doing their voices). I've also become much more comfortable doing Erwin's voice since around chapter 10 and enjoy voicing his lines much more than I used to in the beginning.  
> There are so many new voices in Part 2 that I have to distinguish between so forgive me if some of them vary a bit in their first few scenes before settling into consistency (cough Mike/Frisk/Nilsen cough)  
> Anywho, enjoy!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter incriments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 16**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jm4mbyuya6c4vr8/Audacity+-+Chapter+16.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jm4mbyuya6c4vr8/Audacity+-+Chapter+16.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/z97ElANGce/Audacity_-_Chapter_16.html)

_Length - 00:25:12  
_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/1980662)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	17. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin watched him sidle into a fighting stance of his own, and saw the new, adult confidence where coltish uncertainty had been before, and the unknown feeling gripped him again with sudden force, almost a stranglehold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Commander Nilsen is stupid  
> 2) Friskafriskidiskifrisk
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter incriments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 17**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/howf3scffvnm1xp/Audacity+-+Chapter+17.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/howf3scffvnm1xp/Audacity+-+Chapter+17.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/bDuVGK8fba/Audacity_-_Chapter_17.html)

_Length - 00:31:41  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/1992941)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	18. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to see how easy it would be,” Levi said. His eyes were still on Erwin's face, as though searching for something. “To get you alone like this. Apparently, it's pretty easy. That's why you're stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun. Levi AND lots of girl voices? Sign me up~
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter incriments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](../../../users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 18**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ybv74fzz5l1lw37/Audacity+-+Chapter+18.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ybv74fzz5l1lw37/Audacity+-+Chapter+18.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/zHG-7do8ce/Audacity_-_Chapter_18.html)

_Length - 00:30:09  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](../../949340/chapters/2024551)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	19. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could you have let him go, Erwin? Why did you do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all just take a quiet moment to ourselves to reflect upon how wonderful Nanaba is.  
> Okay, continue on.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 19**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lh63zovcms8u2pj/Audacity+-+Chapter+19.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lh63zovcms8u2pj/Audacity+-+Chapter+19.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/4G4yJtW1ce/Audacity_-_Chapter_19.html)

(Chapter 19 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nvrzm94xrgaeim6/Audacity+-+19+-+bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/-khlu3mYba/Audacity_-_19_-_bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:29:31  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2046612)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	20. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this really what I look like to them? As though I have any idea what I'm doing, as though nothing frightens or surprises me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had this recorded, didn't like it, so redid the whole thing. I NEED IT TO BE GOOD, OKAY? Like I care so much about the quality and all the little imperfections, mic bumps, word slips, etc. throughout the entire thing bug me so much - especially the earlier chapters. Gahhhh.
> 
> But I'm reconciling that by being committed to constantly improving as we go on! 
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter incriments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 20**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m4wl376em7xhhb7/Audacity+-+Chapter+20.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m4wl376em7xhhb7/Audacity+-+Chapter+20.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/5YQ2iWW-ce/Audacity_-_Chapter_20.html)

(Chapter 20 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ievae8ygo1oqkae/Audacity+-+20+-+bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/PGN-4YYQba/Audacity_-_20_-_bloopers.html) \- I fucked up big time this chapter...the bloopers are almost 3 minutes halp)

_Length - 00:39:12  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2068655)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	21. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on. Come to me. Please come to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -screaming-  
> GOD my favorite part of podficcing this is I get to voice act such emotional and intense scenes and this chapter was like ahhhh. I LOVE IT.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter incriments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 21**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yvuvcxv8vpfjpb9/Audacity+-+Chapter+21.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yvuvcxv8vpfjpb9/Audacity+-+Chapter+21.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/l5SZSCqhba/Audacity_-_Chapter_21.html)

(Chapter 21 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qapwmj2t2yxxuf1/Audacity+-+21+-+bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/7N1I7bnBce/Audacity_-_21_-_bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:31:56  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2080899)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	22. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please,” he rasped, through clenched and grinding teeth, hardly aware that he'd made a sound at all. “Oh, Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update with this one.  
> Spring Break and all that jazz.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter incriments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 22**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4jf4ncx11f004be/Audacity+-+Chapter+22.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4jf4ncx11f004be/Audacity+-+Chapter+22.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/gH9yWTsxba/Audacity_-_Chapter_22.html)

(Chapter 22 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9xtdgsupjtdb9us/Audacity+-+22+-+bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/C7uX3QiPce/Audacity_-_22_-_bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:25:55  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2089735)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	23. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fear doesn't unmake a man, Erwin,” she said. “What unmakes a man is how it's dealt with. You're not stupid. You know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTERRRRRR
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter incriments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 23**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q0kqm74t7dfo23c/Audacity+-+Chapter+23.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q0kqm74t7dfo23c/Audacity+-+Chapter+23.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/NcLnN_90ba/Audacity_-_Chapter_23.html)

(Chapter 23 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/03rdbzrbs3ua7si/Audacity+-+23+-+bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/zCV9q-jFce/Audacity_-_23_-_bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:27:26  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2092837)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	24. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you think if you set me free, I wouldn't fly back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't fall in love with Erwin all over again after this chapter, there's something wrong with you.  
> (Sorry I'm a day late with this one~)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 24**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f0zqzam14xxdw0k/Audacity+-+Chapter+24.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f0zqzam14xxdw0k/Audacity+-+Chapter+24.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/-nX0QHqvba/Audacity_-_Chapter_24.html)

(Chapter 24 bloopers: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n388vs00f9yqbnn/Audacity+-+24+-+bloopers.mp3) and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/nZ4ZwtqWba/Audacity_-_24_-_bloopers.html))

_Length - 00:31:13  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2124079)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	25. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is my responsibility. I am responsible. Not only for what is tangible, but for every part of him. Of us. Whatever we are. Whatever this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eruris have taken over my life. Send help.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 25**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0x4yf3idutx8054/Audacity+-+Chapter+25.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0x4yf3idutx8054/Audacity+-+Chapter+25.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/P851NXAuba/Audacity_-_Chapter_25.html)

(No bloopers, sorry~)

_Length - 00:30:59  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2177480)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	26. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't need to be bound, do you? Not to control yourself. You can control yourself, can't you, Élie? Keep your hands right there, just so? You don't need leashing like some animal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo here's a chapter with some porn!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 26**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vuy3xyshm0ej6dx/Audacity+-+Chapter+26.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vuy3xyshm0ej6dx/Audacity+-+Chapter+26.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/ycd5OotKce/Audacity_-_Chapter_26.html)

_Length - 00:38:22  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2207946)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	27. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what you need to do, Smith. You've known for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay - cons take a lot of wind up and unwind time especially when you cosplay. But I'm back now.  
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 27**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tobct1hgt6r8u7n/Audacity+-+Chapter+27.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tobct1hgt6r8u7n/Audacity+-+Chapter+27.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/AHOTD-XGce/Audacity_-_Chapter_27.html)

EDIT: I actually do have bloopers, oops: [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/49wb2tfwezx493u/Audacity+-+27+-+bloopers.mp3) / [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/HJYlqGM9ba/Audacity_-_27_-_bloopers.html)

_Length - 00:34:59  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2236182)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	28. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because you're protecting her. No risks, no name dropping, no hints to see if I know the same thing you do. That's good, Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote Shoi: "then everybody talked for A MILLION YEARS oops" or alternately "in which everyone is sassy about the dead body in the other room"
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 28**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xq9ftx4464e4qey/Audacity+-+Chapter+28.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xq9ftx4464e4qey/Audacity+-+Chapter+28.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/sM8s__m5ba/Audacity_-_Chapter_28.html)

_Once again, no bloopers :(_

_Length - 00:27:56  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over[ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2285284)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	29. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I could really be what you thought I was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New people and intense conversations and sexytimes oh my!  
> (Nice audio quality makes my insides all warm and fuzzy)
> 
> Recording this chapter was very fun because I adore intense scenes and they make it very fun to act/read for. Eeeeeeee.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 29**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/alxdhxp5yhpz16v/Audacity+-+Chapter+29.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/alxdhxp5yhpz16v/Audacity+-+Chapter+29.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/nqxKSohKce/Audacity_-_Chapter_29.html)

Here are Chapter 28 and 29 combined bloopers - [mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8mhn9j678oftjgp/Audacity+-+28-29+-+bloopers.mp3)and [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/sQ7vxIZEce/Audacity_-_28-29_-_bloopers.html) _  
_

_Length - 00:35:14  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2327687)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	30. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's me,” Erwin replied, swallowing, a sudden ache in his heart. “Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New microphone AND Prince Theo? It's practically Christmas~
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 30  
**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q4zl59tpgs6pl62/Audacity+-+Chapter+30.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q4zl59tpgs6pl62/Audacity+-+Chapter+30.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/AbkcRfVtce/Audacity_-_Chapter_30.html)

_Length - 00:26:50  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2374518)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	31. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does it bother you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of part 2, kids, buckle your seatbelts!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Part 1 (Ch 1-13) is finished and now available as both individual chapters and as a consolidated file - the link to that can be found on any chapter of Part 1. Part 2 will be released in chapter increments and will be consolidated as well upon it's completion!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 31  
**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6fcx63634r9es2k/Audacity+-+Chapter+31.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6fcx63634r9es2k/Audacity+-+Chapter+31.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/s4-3q0X8ba/Audacity_-_Chapter_31.html)

Ch 31 Bloopers - [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oa24wl4kopofle2/Audacity+-+31+-+bloopers.mp3) / [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Cmlr3lO2ba/Audacity_-_31_-_bloopers.html)

_Length - 00:26:11  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2398349)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	32. Part 2 (Dark Horse): Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Part 2! The completed Part 2 is now available as a single file - found below.  
> I have the intermission chapter recorded and that will be out within the next few days :)
> 
> Once again, Part 3 will be released in chapter increments and also be consolidated once it is done. I am nearly now caught up to the text version, however so audio updates will then come as fast as the original story does.
> 
> I am also re-recording the first 10 chapter of Part 1 so be on the look out for those redone chapters with better audio quality, reading, etc. The Part 1 completed file will also eventually be replaced including the redone chapters.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> The music for Part 2 is "Yoreket Esh" by Sagiv Cohen. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 15.
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now available both in individual chapters and as consolidated files. I will be posting that link on all of the Part 2 chapter pages soon once I have the AudioFic Archive download link to include.

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 32  
**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n9at6938vf672ny/Audacity+-+Chapter+32.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n9at6938vf672ny/Audacity+-+Chapter+32.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/hTsmUNm0ce/Audacity_-_Chapter_32.html)

Ch 32 Bloopers - [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ip64ove6ocb0col/Audacity+-+32+-+bloopers.mp3) / [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/JzYOhOt6ba/Audacity_-_32_-_bloopers.html)

_Length - 00:36:37  
_

 

 **COMPLETED PART 2 (Chapters 15-32)** \- (This will be updated once I have the AudioFic ZIP file download link)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o2o6gu6eynbrb55/Audacity+-+Part+02.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/5xX_6pc3ce/Audacity_-_Part_02.html)

You can also now download part 2 (split in half cause size) as an (mb4) audiobook file! You can skip between specific chapters, and your iPod keeps your place if you listen to other music~ [Download the ZIP files here](http://www.4shared.com/zip/9AjblX8kce/Audacity_-_Part_2_mb4_files.html)

_Length - 08:30:59  
_

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2488006)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	33. Chapter 33 - Intermission 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A matter of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission chapter~
> 
> Continuing reminders:  
> Part 1 and 2 are now complete and available in their entirety as both individual chapters and as respective consolidated files. Once again, Part 3 will be released in chapter increments and also be consolidated once it is done. I am nearly now caught up to the text version, however, so audio updates will then come as fast as the original story does.
> 
> I am also re-recording the first 10 chapter of Part 1 so be on the look out for those redone chapters. The Part 1 completed file will also eventually be replaced including the redone chapters.
> 
> The music is not the new music for Part 3 - it is unique to the intermission chapter.  
> It is called "Nevshebet Bevaeyer" by Natan Goshen. The title translates to "Blowing in the Air." I will post the full lyrics and their translations in the chapter body below :)
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 33 - INTERMISSION 2**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xqouv9vavsepo57/Audacity+-+Chapter+33+-+Intermission+2.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xqouv9vavsepo57/Audacity+-+Chapter+33+-+Intermission+2.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/t-8E8nHxba/Audacity_-_Chapter_33_-_Interm.html)

_Length - 00:13:02_

 

 

NESHEVET BEVAEYER - By: Natan Goshen

Lyrics & Lyric Translation

Youtube video of the song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bSH8WEomyo)

(Again, this is not the new song for Part 2 - This is specific to the Intermission chapter)

בשביל לראות אותך רוקדת אני שילמתי כל מחיר,

רק לראות אותך נושבת באוויר

לקוות שאת נשארת כשלוותר את מנסה

זה כמו לשים את השמיים בקופסא

  
וכולם רוצים אלייך אילו רק לשתי דקות

רק לראות את זוג שפתייך היפות

והעיר כולה רועדת,תחייכי לה לפחות

כבר הכינה היא את כל הרחובות

  
עירומה ומפוחדת כשכיבינו את האור

סיפרת לי על תקופה שלא תחזור

על הגוף שאת לובשת הבגדים קופאים מקור

ויודעים ששום שמיכה לא תעזור

  
עדינה ומטפסת הכי גבוה מכולם

קצת שכחת מי מחזיק את הסולם

והאבא בשמיים הוא מחזיק את העולם

רק תדעי שהוא שומר עלייך גם

רק תדעי שהוא שומר עלייך גם

  
את לא תתני לי שקט וכלום לא יעזור

ונחכה לטוב שלא יחזור

והעט יהיה לי נשק וכלום אני לא מסתיר

ומקסימום אכתוב עלייך שיר

ומקסימום אכתוב עלייך שיר

| 

To see you dance I’d pay every price

Just to see you blowing in the air

To hope that you stay when you try to give up

It’s like putting the sky in a box

 

And everyone seeks you if only for two minutes

Just to see the pair of your beautiful lips

And the entire city trembles, smile at it at least

It already prepared all the streets

 

Naked and scared when we turned off the light

You told me about a time that won’t return

On the body that you wear the clothes freeze from the cold

And know that no blanket will help

 

Gentle and climbing, the highest of them all

You forgot who holds the ladder

And the Father in Heaven, he holds the world

Just know that he guards you too

Just know that he guards you too

 

You won’t give me peace and nothing will help

And we’ll wait for a goodness that won’t return

And the pen will be my weapon and I don’t conceal anything

And at most I’ll write a song about you

And at most I’ll write a song about you  
  
---|---  
  
 

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2621659)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	34. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But remember why you accepted the invitation to this ostentatious display in the first place. There is more at stake than your own morality.
> 
> That seems to be the theme, these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait I am doing so many things atm in my life and they all converged at once yeesh. But yes I have returned to begin Part 3 (:
> 
> The new music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Dalumi. The title translates to "Give." I will put the full lyrics and English translation in the chapter body below.
> 
> The quote at the beginning of the chapter came from "The Plague" by The Mountain Goats.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 34**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a5oq0iduyzxro0t/Audacity+-+Chapter+34.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a5oq0iduyzxro0t/Audacity+-+Chapter+34.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/YUq7nGR6ba/Audacity_-_Chapter_34.html)

_Length - 00:35:02_

 

TEN - by: Roni Delumi

Lyrics & Lyric Translations

Video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZINnbP08Kzs)

תן לי את האש שחודרת בי ונושמת  
בוערת עד עומק ליבי  
תן לי את הרוח, שאף פעם לא עוצרת  
בחול, היא כותבת את שמי

תן לי את הצוהר לראות, את כל הזוהר  
שבא, להאיר את דרכי  
כי כבר, החושך סוגר לי את הדלת  
חומק שוב לתוך מיטתי

תן לי מחר בו אוכל שוב להחזיר על הזמן  
שהיה בי סגור  
תן לי מחר בו אוכל לשנות את הכל  
תן לי לכתוב מחדש את סוף הסיפור

(פזמון)  
כי אם רק תיתן, אז אוכל לדמיין,  
אז אוכל לנפץ את קירות בדידותי  
כי אם רק תיתן, אז אוכל לסכן  
להבעיר ולשרוף את חומות שתיקתי

תן לי את האש שחודרת בי ונושמת  
בוערת עד עומק ליבי  
תן לי את הרוח, שאף פעם לא עוצרת  
בחול, היא כותבת את שמי

תן לי מחר בו אוכל שוב להחזיר על הזמן  
שהיה בי סגור  
תן לי מחר בו אוכל לשנות את הכל  
תן לי לכתוב מחדש את סוף הסיפור

(פזמון x2)

| 

Give me the fire that infiltrates in me and breathes  
Burning to the depth of my heart  
Give me the wind, that never stops  
On the sand, it writes my name

Give me the hatch to see, the entire glory  
That comes, to light up my way  
'Cause already, the dark closes me the door  
Sneaks again into my bed

Give me a tomorrow that I could return the time  
Which was closed in me  
Give me a tomorrow that I could change everything  
Let me write over the end of the story

(chorus)  
'Cause if you'll just give, so I could of imagine  
So I could shatter the walls of my loneliness  
'Cause if you'll just give, so I could risk  
Ignite and burn the walls of my silence

Give me the fire that infiltrates in me and breathes  
Burning to the depth of my heart  
Give me the wind, that never stops  
On the sand, it writes my name

Give me a tomorrow that I could return the time  
Which was closed in me  
Give me a tomorrow that I could change everything  
Let me write over the end of the story

(chorus x2)  
  
---|---  
  
 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2822410)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	35. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had trusted, instead, that Levi would do as he was told.
> 
> Erwin hated to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had so many fun elements to record it was really great~  
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 35**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lklo2rs5l1e77sn/Audacity+-+Chapter+35.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lklo2rs5l1e77sn/Audacity+-+Chapter+35.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/QZVnk2Fzba/Audacity_-_Chapter_35.html)

Ch. 35 Bloopers - [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x1i88ix5ki1u1f2/Audacity+-+35+-+bloopers.mp3)/[4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/BtW6Sj7rce/Audacity_-_35_-_bloopers.html)

_Length - 00:32:02_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/2982082)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	36. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your own comfort, or whether or not those refugees live to see the summer?
> 
> Your life, or the lives of all humanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Reminders:  
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 36**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bgch4xulozkvj31/Audacity+-+Chapter+36.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bgch4xulozkvj31/Audacity+-+Chapter+36.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/4cgPys0Bce/Audacity_-_Chapter_36.html)

_Length - 00:29:45_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/3152272)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	37. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can't even plead for your own salvation properly. Why the fuck should we do it for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konrad is a cutey pie.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 37**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l0oo0ejczhul6bd/Audacity+-+Chapter+37.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l0oo0ejczhul6bd/Audacity+-+Chapter+37.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/v6U0JD9nba/Audacity_-_Chapter_37.html)

Chapter 37 Bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d6ql8284aent94t/Audacity+-+37+-+bloopers.mp3) or [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/35uXbRCLce/Audacity_-_37_-_bloopers.html)

_Length - 00:31:48_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/3606020)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	38. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We will not die passively,” he said, his voice cracking beyond his control. “We will not go, helpless and sniveling. None of us will. Not you, my darling. Most especially not you. I won't let you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just think about this chapter and sit down and cry cause its so beautiful? Cause I know I do. :)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 38**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x888dj9uusozaw8/Audacity+-+Chapter+38.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x888dj9uusozaw8/Audacity+-+Chapter+38.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Lf9qx1gkba/Audacity_-_Chapter_38.html)

Sorry, no blooper reel this chapter :(

_Length - 00:37:39_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	39. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In those moments, all of Levi was laid bare, and it was all Erwin could do to hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye, this chapter was fun cause there's lots of voices! Woop.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 39**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/08bb255dq5url2e/Audacity+-+Chapter+39.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/08bb255dq5url2e/Audacity+-+Chapter+39.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/y_knsT8hba/Audacity_-_Chapter_39.html)

Ch. 39 blooper reel: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9xm2yk853eee6v6/Audacity+-+39+-+bloopers.mp3) / [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/_Bu1OZwTce/Audacity_-_39_-_bloopers.html)

_Length - 00:31:08_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/4438272)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	40. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked feral, as though given the chance he would descend from the wall with empty hands and snarling lips, to rip and tear and bite until nothing remained of the Titans but smoking, foul-smelling blood and pus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there getting there woo. I always have a time and a half trying to do nobles' voices. And Konrad is actually a snarky little ray of sunshine.
> 
> (Have I mentioned how much I love Hanji and her voice and her everything? Yes? Well I love her so very very much.)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 40  
**

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d7y3k1dgmfywt91/Audacity+-+Chapter+40.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d7y3k1dgmfywt91/Audacity_-_Chapter_40.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/6SbCui72ba/Audacity_-_Chapter_40.html)

_Length - 00:29:43_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/5203931)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	41. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can ask me,” Levi broke in, lifting his head to meet Erwin's eyes, “But not now. Not today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audacity's Levi simultaneously breaks my heart and makes me proud on a near constant basis.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record. If you enjoy this, please let the author know!

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 41  
**

Download/Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9x3sseovcqu2ggi/Audacity+-+Chapter+41.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/unLElFYJba/Audacity_-_Chapter_41.html)

Ch. 41 blooper reel: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/11t8t62f1ima2xq/Audacity+-+41+-+bloopers.mp3) / [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/1VocnuB0ba/Audacity_-_41_-_bloopers.html)

_Length - 00:26:46_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/5984183)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	42. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One wrong move – not just on Levi's part, but on Survey's. That's all it would take. One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with the newest chapter  
> BUM BUM BUM
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.

  


cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 42  
**

Download/Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b3qwddp7tbtm4cj/Audacity+-+Chapter+42.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/VxyvO3oPba/Audacity_-_Chapter_42.html)

_Length - 00:30:52_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/7321106)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	43. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, here was the sheer cliff face, his feet upon the edge, below him nothing but the yawning and bellowing maws of an uncountable number of twisted, monstrous Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the amount of time it took to get this out, but Shoi updated all those chapters mAN! Just one after another! So it might take a bit for me to work my way through the ending as I'm currently working on two other podfics atm as well.
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 43  
**

Download/Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r4sddq1b2fcy41r/Audacity+-+Chapter+43.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/RZFtotXFce/Audacity_-_Chapter_43.html)

Ch 43 Bloopers: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/za7pgf4dapuqu6c/Audacity+-+43+-+bloopers.mp3)

_Length - 00:39:06_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/7838225)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	44. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've already saved them. If Eren and Armin were among their numbers, wouldn't you be pleased with the deal you've struck? Why is it any different that they're strangers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyaaaa I missed doing Theo's voice~
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.

 

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 44  
**

Download/Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/odqabg0az4183ba/Audacity+-+Chapter+44.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/WkSJ-sHBce/Audacity_-_Chapter_44.html)

_Length - 00:29:55_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, [please let Shoi know over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/8229496)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	45. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I know is that I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the finish line!  
> Also happy that it seems as if a decent handful of new people have been starting to listen through Audacity this way. Your kind comments and things have been so wonderful. I love recording Audacity so very much. I'm so glad I get to bring it to a wider audience..
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.

 

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 45  
**

Download/Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/080k2x6myzd6m98/Audacity+-+Chapter+45.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Sd8JOmq1ce/Audacity_-_Chapter_45.html)

_Length - 00:26:23_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/8259709)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	46. Part 3 (Golem): Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He searched the faces he could see before him for some sign of rebellion or surprise, and saw only that calm and angry understanding. They knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update. Woo!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 are now complete and you can enjoy them as either individual chapters or as each part consolidated into a complete file. Part 3 (which is currently still being written) will be updated in chapter increments but will consolidated as well upon its completion.
> 
> Part 1 was re-recorded and now all the download links (individual chapters and full Part 1 should be updated). The download links to everything preceding Part 3 can be found on Chapter 1's page.
> 
> The music for Part 3 is "Ten" by Roni Delum. Full lyrics and their English translation can be found on the page for Chapter 34.

cover edit: ZoeBug, illustration by Audacity's author [Shoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoi/pseuds/Shoi) [[her art blog](http://trash-cats.tumblr.com/), [her personal blog](http://persisting.tumblr.com/)]

 

**CHAPTER 45  
**

Download/Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qrtky493jaqwyso/Audacity+-+Chapter+46.mp3)

Alternate Download/Streaming: [4shared link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/BRjc_ZhRce/Audacity_-_Chapter_46.html)

_Length - 00:24:24_

 

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you're loving the story, please let Shoi know over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/949340/chapters/8284195)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
